1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to power transfer mechanisms and more particularly pertains to a new and improved power transfer apparatus that utilizes both mechanical and hydraulic means to effect maximum power transfer efficiency.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Power transfer devices are effectively defined as being any type of machine which will receive a source of power at an input and transfer that power to an output where, if desired, it can be utilized to accomplish work. Of course, such devices may come in many shapes and forms and in this connection, they may be mechanical, chemical or electrical in nature. Additionally, electrical, chemical and mechanical constructions may be combined to create more efficient or specific purpose apparatuses to effect such power transfers. As such, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for improved power transfer devices which efficiently combine existing power transfer machines to effect a desired operation. In this respect, the present invention substantially fulfils such a need.